Holiday Bliss
by an-ocean-in-the-sky
Summary: Once upon a time he would've hated this, meeting the family and sharing his space, disrupting his routine and giving up time alone with the woman he loved.  A sequel to "House Renovations."  House/Cameron


**A/N: Wrote this last May. It's a sequel to "House Renovations," so some of this might not make much sense if you haven't read that one. **

_Christmas Eve_

Though the snow had stopped falling hours ago, what was left behind was whipped into frothy drifts by heavy winds and piled up against the house, obliterating the porch steps. Snug inside, the occupants paid no mind, content in domestic holiday bliss.

In the kitchen, Cameron poured eggnog, putting four glasses on a tray, along with a small pile of napkins. House placed his latest batch of brownies on a serving plate, pleased with how they came out after much experimenting.

"That's your best batch yet," Cameron confirmed, delicately wiping chocolate from the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call them Orgasm Brownies."

"What?" she said, with a little laugh.

"Based on the look on your face and the little sounds you made when you tasted them, I think it's an appropriate name."

With an affectionate roll of her eyes, she said, "Just don't call them that in front of Elise or Evan, please," and then took a sip of eggnog.

"I won't," he said, and then headed toward the study with the plate of brownies in hand, calling out, "_Come_ and get 'em,"

With some effort, she managed not to choke on her drink. Shaking her head in amusement, she followed behind him with the tray.

The only light in the study came from the Christmas tree in front of the window and the fire licking at the logs in the fireplace and casting pleasant shadows over the room. Aunt Elise sat in the big comfy armchair near the fire, a book of crosswords gripped in one hand and a pen in the other, her reading glasses sliding down her nose. Evan was flipping through the DVD collection, trying to find a movie they could all enjoy together.

Cameron placed the tray down on the coffee table, and passed a glass to Elise. House set his plate of brownies down beside the tray and flopped on the couch, propping his feet next to the plate and smiling when Cameron wrinkled her nose at him.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Oh, how about that Christmas movie with Chevy Chase? Do you have that one? You know the one with the redneck, trailer trash cousin?" Elise said, pulling her glasses off.

Amused, House answered. "You mean _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_? Yes, we have that one."

"Aunt Elise, that movie has... a scene with a topless woman in it," Even pointed out, his face reddening.

"Oh dear, I thought you'd seen breasts by now. But if it bothers you, Evan, we'll choose something else," Elise answered, smiling amiably. In her snowman embroidered sweater, her glasses hanging from a chain around her neck, and her white hair fluffed on her head like a little cumulus cloud, she was the picture of innocence.

"That's not what I meant," Evan grumped, as House chuckled.

"Well then, if you can handle a brief glimpse of female mammaries, put it in," she instructed, with a bit of a devious smile.

"I'll make some popcorn," Cameron said, rising to head back to the kitchen. "But go ahead and start the movie without me."

Cameron, dressed in sleek black pants and a red satin blouse that seemed to settle over her figure like an embrace, was stunning. House watched her go, still enamored of her cute little ass. Grabbing his cane, he hefted himself off the couch and followed her, intent on stealing a kiss or two.

While he enjoyed having Evan and Elise visit for the holidays, he missed having the privacy to kiss Cameron, undress her and have his way with her anywhere in the house he wanted. He especially missed their skinny dipping sessions in the pool and hot tub. But then, she was radiant with her family around her and the floor beneath the tree piled high with gifts for her loved ones, and he wouldn't take that away from her for anything.

Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck, noting with pleasure the goosebumps that rose up on her skin. "What say we sneak out to the pool later when Evan and Elise are asleep," he said, his voice deep and intimate.

She turned in his arms, smiling up into his face, and placed her hands on his cheeks. His stubble prickled against her palms as she looked up at him and felt a bone-deep happiness like she'd never felt before.

"I suppose that could be arranged," she answered, and he thought to himself that she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman that ever existed, and then he kissed her again.

"Ahem..."

They looked up to see Evan standing in the doorway, shifting from one foot to another. "You two coming or what? I don't want to be alone in there when the breast scene comes on. I'm afraid Aunt Elise will give me a speech about the birds and the bees."

Laughing, Cameron answered, "I'll be right there," and urged House to go ahead without her.

Moments later, she settled beside him on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, passing it around to Evan and Elise. House placed his arm around her and drew her against him, a warmth inside him that could melt the snowdrifts outside. Once upon a time he would've hated this, meeting the family and sharing his space, disrupting his routine and giving up time alone with the woman he loved. He would've done it out of obligation, sure. But it didn't feel like an obligation now. Now... it was like being a part of a family, the way it's supposed to feel to be with people you love, and not the screwed up version he grew up with. And it was nice.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured to the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas," she answered, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers.

The movie played on. There was laughter, mostly from Aunt Elise, and friendly banter and affectionate teasing. Outside, the temperature dropped and the wind picked up and rattled the windows. But the occupants of the house were oblivious, happy in each others' company.

It was a merry Christmas, indeed.

The End


End file.
